Black Star
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena's life is turned upside down when she finds out she has powers beyond her control. Now armed with a new set of skills and with a group that is hell bent on making her apart of them, Elena must chose what is more important in life. The world or her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Black Star

Chapter 1

Caroline

The harsh light burned through Caroline's eyes as she shielded them from the sun. She couldn't tell how long it had been since she had been in the sun, but the mission she was on now was required to take place in the daytime. If she was going to find this girl, she had to find her today. No if's and or buts about it. A car horn blared causing Caroline to pivot on her heels and roll her eyes. What the hell was he doing here?

Rolling her eyes as hard as possible, she walked up to the car where Enzo rolled down his car window and smiled. He might be a tracker, but he was still creepy in his own way. If she didn't need his help tracking who she was looking for she wouldn't bother with his kind to begin with. Trackers were a unique species in their world who were good at one ting and one thing only. Getting as much information about a person as possible and knowing where to find a person wherever they were even when they want to stay hidden.

"It's about time that you got here. I've been burning up out here. You know how sensitive our skin can be at times."

"Oh I'm sorry princess, Did I cause you to get a sunburn? Stop the over dramatics and get the hell in the car, I have better things to do today than drive your ass around to look for some teenage girl that you only have a feeling about."

Caroline bit her lip and gave Enzo a hard look as she climbed into his car and shut the door obnoxiously loud. She knew his ears were sensitive and if he was going to leave her outside when her skin could hardly stand the exposure than she was going to make this time a living hell for him as well.

"Did you really have to slam your door that hard?"

"I have better things to do than listening to your complaining all day Enzo. Now drive."

"You know you can be a real bitch sometimes right?"

"Thank you I try my best."

Enzo rolled his eyes starting the car and driving off to their destination. Caroline had wished that Enzo would stay silent for this whole ride, but unfortunately he was in the talkative mood this afternoon.

"So how is Niklaus?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Enzo. Why the hell did he think that Caroline and Klaus's relationship was any of his business?

"He's fine. Not that that's any of your business."

"I know that he's more fun t hang with than you are. Why isn't he trying to find this girl for you?"

"Because she's my responsibility not his and I'm not one of those stereotypical girls that like men to do things for them. I like to do things by myself too you know."

"No need to get offended love. I just thought you and Klaus were a dynamic duo. At least that's what everyone else in this hellhole of a society seems to think."

"Well they can get over themselves, they know nothing about mine and Klaus relationship. Besides even if Klaus even wanted to help me, he has other more pressing things to worry about."

"Such as?" Enzo wagged his eyebrows in curiosity.

Caroline didn't try very hard to hide her eye roll this time as she opened her mouth to tell Enzo the most simplest of answers. It was all he needed anyway.

"He's out trying to find his last star as well." she said tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Ah, I get why you're in such a bad mood now."

"What do you mean by that? I've said and done nothing to you that indicates I'm in a bad mood."

"It's all in your scent sweets. Believe it or not it tells me more about you than you'll ever know."

"I wouldn't go around spatting out that type of information Enzo. You never know who might take it the wrong way and use you to their personal advantage."

"I take it as if your offering?" Enzo asked giving her a seductive look that almost made her puke.

"Ew, You're so disgusting."

"Oh stop being so self-absorbed Caroline. Out of all you stars you know I only have eyes for one."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Enzo's obsession. When was he ever going to take the hint?

"Please Enzo, you don't even have to rem,ind me most of the time how obsessed you are with Bonnie. Too bad you'll never get her in the first place."

"Never say never Caroline. Even you have no idea what the future can hold."

"I can tell you exactly what it holds if you don't stop with this wasted dream of wanting to be with Bonnie. You're going to be left out in the cold rain still pinning for her while her and Jeremy marry and make future children for the stars. You can't tempt fate Enzo, no matter how much you want to try. All you'll end up with is a broken heart and the shell of a man you used to be. Do you really want that? Because I can't imagine a single person who can."

"It must be so hard for you..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"To be a slave top the universe. To love whoever the universe wants you to love instead of loving whoever you want. That's not a way to live. At least not where I'm concerned."

"That's bullshit and you know it. The universe doesn't control me. I chose whether or not I want to follow it's commands."

"Really? Is that what you thought when this prophecy thing of yours declared you the leader of the stars and tore you away from Stefan, because it said that you were meant for Klaus. Did you believe that the universe had no control of you than?"

"You don't know anything." Caroline said looked out the window in hopes of avoiding this subject. It still hurt her to think about that time.

"I know plenty Caroline. I know that you never wanted to be the leader of this group and I knew how much you loved Stefan when you found out you had to leave him to be with Klaus. I just don't understand how you can believe in this bullshit when you saw firsthand how it could tear people apart."

" You act as if Klaus is some horrible person who doesn't deserve me the way Stefan did."

"You know what I mean Caroline. Klaus is a great person, but are you really convinced that he's the one for you?"

"Of course I am."

"Is that why you've refused his proposal twice now?"

Caroline bit her lip trying to not say anything and give Enzo any more satisfaction than he already felt.

"You don't know anything."

"I know a lot more than you think I do."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Like the fact that the girl you're looking for is right over there?"

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked turning towards the window and scanning the perimeter.

And than before Caroline could say anything else that's when she saw her. Her white star, Elena Gilbert talking to some guy that Caroline didn't know. Than again Caroline didn't really know a lot of people now a days besides her tight knit group of friends. …

"There she is, Elena Gilbert, age seventeen, About to be eighteen tomorrow which explains why you're here to take her, but that's besides the point. Best friends include Damon Salvatore and April Young. And I haven't learned much else about her. "

"That's plenty, so I'm assuming the boy she's talking to is Damon Salvatore."

"Yep, Damon Salvatore. For some strange reason I haven't been able to dig much up on this particular one. You may want to keep a close eye on him."

Caroline sighed and looked upon the scene in front of her. The girl who she would soon take out of this cruel world and introduce her into theirs was laughing at a joke the guy had said. The light breeze that had been there this morning gently blew Elena's hair as some fell into her face. The boy, who Caroline had to admit was cute, reached his hand towards Elena's hair and tucked the loose strands behind Elena's hair causing a deep blush to settle into her cheeks. Almost as if Elena had had a crush on him for a while and wasn't sure how to tell one of her best friends that she felt something for him. Their eyes locked for more than a few seconds causing Caroline to be more than a little embarrassed that she was intruding on such an intimate scene, but before she could look away, Elena laughed sending a light punch to Damon's arm before stepping back way beyond his reach. It appeared as if Enzo was right about this one. She would have to keep a close eye on them if she wanted to get anywhere with Elena.

"I will."

"So what's the plan, Caroline? Are you planning to get out of this car and talk to this girl before you destroy her whole world tomorrow? I mean you might as well get the proper introductions out there so she has somewhat of a chance to go with you."

Caroline took in a deep breath and than looked to Elena who was now fake wrestling and laughing with Damon who now held her by her waist as she fidgeted in his grip. It reminded her a little about the days when her and Stefan were just fooling around with each other. Before all of this happened. Before her innocence was completely taken away from her, but that was a completely different story for another day.

"No. Let her have her day of peace today. She deserves at least one more good day before we take that all away from her."

"Whatever you say Ms. Forbes, so where to now? Did you want to go back home or to visit your darling future husband at work?"

"Home sounds great right about now."

"Alright, Buckle up. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Caroline spared one last glance to Elena before Enzo started the car and drove her back home. Back to where she felt the most safe out in this cruel world.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Star

Chapter 2

Elena woke with a start gasping for air as she reached for the glass of water beside her bed and chugged it down feeling that unbearable thirst quench itself as she put it back on her bedside and threw her covers off feeling more than ready to get this day over with.

Her phone chimed with an incoming message that could only be one of three people. Bonnie (the only real girl friend she ever had), Jeremy (Her loving brother), or Damon (Her true best friend and the only one she trusted on this earth).

Checking her phone, a smile crossed her face as Damon's name popped up on her screen as she checked her message.

'Good morning birthday girl! How's it going so far?"

'I'll let you know after I've gone downstairs to deal with John and Isobel.'

'Good luck. I'll see you at school'

Slightly smiling, Elena went to her closet and rummaged through her meager belongings until she found an outfit suitable for today. Bonnie had stated that she had better wear something glamourous for her birthday or she would make her change, so Elena picked the outfit that was suitable for the occasion. She thought Bonnie would be proud.

Walking down the stairs, Elena prepared herself for the worst as she walked in the kitchen and saw what she usually saw in the morning. Her parents getting high.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going dressed like that?" her mother asked placing the needle in her arm as Elena looked away.

"To school." Elena answered looking down at her outfit thinking it didn't look too bad.

"Not looking like that you're not. Go upstairs and change."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look like a slut is what's wrong with it. Go upstairs and change."

"How does this outfit make me look like a slut?"

"Do I really have to explain it to you or are you really that dense. Now go upstairs and change. I'm not going to ask you again."

"No. Not until you tell me how I look like a slut."

Before she knew it, her father was in her face shoving her up to the wall as his hand closed around her throat. Not enough to hurt her but enough to make her a little bit uncomfortable.

"Don't get smart with your mother. She's right you look like you're asking for it. Now go upstairs and change before it's lights out for you. You get it."

Stepping back from Elena, her father looked down at her as she coughed forcing air back into her lungs. Fuck. The must have been on one of their coming down moods.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? It's only fucking cloth- "she tried to argue as her father threw a swift punch to her stomach knocking her on the floor. Dammit. She had made him angry now.

"Are you fucking deaf? Or do you just want to cop an attitude with us this morning? Now get upstairs and get changed or I'll drag you up there."

"Why do you always have to be so cruel?"

A kick flew to her face as Elena tried her best to shield herself to no avail. When he was done making her face his wrath her father sat down in his chair as she limped upstairs to do as she was told. So much for having a semi decent birthday. She was hoping to avoid her parents today.

When she got to school, every muscle in her body hurt as she sent a wave towards Damon and Bonnie wincing slightly at the pain of the maneuver. Damon tensed up knowing that look on her face as he rushed towards her side startling her slightly with how fasted he moved. How did he always do that?

"I'm going to kill him." He whispered to her touching the bruises on her face that made her wince.

"Making threats won't do any good Damon. Let's just forget about it and go to class."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, bit I'll live. Come on let's get to class."

Nodding, Damon and Bonnie walked in the school with her as she kept her head down to ensure that no one else saw her. She didn't need the questions especially today of all days.

"Looking good Gilbert!" Rebekah howled as her friends laughed along with her.

"Fuck off Mikaelson." Bonnie sneered as they made it to their homeroom sitting down in their assigned seats and opening their books to the chapter they were studying as the teacher walked into class pulling their attention.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Don't forget we still have tonight. I'll be by to pick you up at 7." Damon reminded her as she gave him a small smile.

"Sounds good. And don't forget about training after school."

"I could never."

Elena smiled as she paid attention to the teacher hoping that today would look up eventually.

"Have you gotten stronger?" Damon breathed as she threw another punch his way which he caught as she struggled to get away from his hold which she did effortlessly. Weird she had never done that before.

"I guess the practice is paying off."

"I guess so. Ready for round two?"

"You know it."

Throwing a punch his way, Elena thought she had control of it, but as soon as it connected to Damon's face she gasped as it threw him off balance making him smash to the floor groaning.

"Shit. Damon. I'm so sorry. I thought I had that punch under control. Are you okay? You must be bleeding." She exclaimed kneeling down beside him as his hands cupped his nose. Shit. She was such a fucking idiot.

Elena watched in amazement as Damon snapped his nose back into place like it was nothing and stood up seeming nonchalant like he just didn't have to reset his nose because of her. Then again, he had always had a high pain tolerance, but something about what had happened just didn't make sense.

"I'm alright. Ready to get back to sparing?"

"I broke your nose. How could you possibly be fine?"

"I bounce back fast remember. Now are we going to spar or not? Unless, that is, you're too chicken."

"It's like you don't know me at all. Come on. Let's do this." She said sending in a few jabs that he deflected. Man, he was fast. It was a wonder that she had caught him off guard to begin with. This was more their speed and she never felt better than she did now. Just her and Damon like it always should be.

"You're getting good at this." He panted sweat dripping down his face making him look ten times harder. She wished she would make him sweat in other ways. Wait. What? Why the hell was she suddenly getting so horny for Damon? She wasn't usually this way. Sure. He was attractive, but she could always keep it in her pants and control her frustration around him. Why the hell couldn't she control it today?

"You okay?" he asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I'm just getting tired and I should really get home so I can get ready for tonight."

"Yeah. Of course. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Ugh. No. I'm alright. The walk will be good for cooling me off."

"So will the air conditioner in my car."

"I appreciate the offer, but I really need the walk to clear my head. I've had a lot on my mind lately and I just need time to myself."

"I get it. I'll miss your company though. You know how much I love car rides home with you."

"Right back at you Salvatore." She replied with a wink laughing.

"Wait. Before you go, I got something for you."

"I thought we agreed no presents." She frowned up at him. She swore this boy never listened.

"No, you agreed no presents. I, however, made no such promise. Here you go." Damon said handing her a small box which she grabbed grimacing at him. She didn't like presents especially if people spent money on her. She already felt like enough of a burden without adding the extra add on.

"Just open it please."

Nodding, Elena opened the small box to see a tiny and simple necklace making her smile slightly. Despite not liking presents she had to admit that this one was one of the best she had ever received.

"This is gorgeous. Where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's. I found it when I was going through her stuff the other night and thought it would serve more use to you then it would to me."

"Damon. I can't accept this. It's too important to you." She asked rapping her hand around it feeling the warmth there.

"You're important to me." He responded moving closer as their lips were mere inches from each other. Damn did she want to kiss him right now. "Can I kiss you?" he asked voice low and dangerous ,making her body sing in both pain and pleasure as she closed the space between them wrapping herself in his arms as she tilted her head towards his and lifted her chin up to look into his eyes. So blue. So, memorizing.

"Yes." She felt the word slip out of her mouth as the space between their lips closed making her body tremble with pleasure as their lips touched over and over until the concept of time had slipped from her mind as he lifted her up in his arms and placed her down gently on the mat never breaking the kiss as they got lost in each other. Before she knew it, his hands slipped under her shirt making her body vibrate as a moan escaped her lips.

"Damon." She gasped out his name as his tongue slipped passed her lips pulling her back into their kiss.

"We can do this Elena. We can clench that thirst that's been going through both of our bodies for the longest time now. All you have to do is say yes."

As if waking up from a trance, Elena sat up so fast as if she had been burned. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. What the hell was going on here? How the hell had her childhood best friend came from sparing with her to wanting to fuck her in a single second. Something strange was going on here. She could feel it.

"I-I have to go." She blurted out grabbing her stuff in a hurry and making her way out into the cold fresh air wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Where the hell have you been?" her dad asked in an accusatory tone. Shit. She didn't fucking need this now. Not after what she had just been through.

"Isn't it obvious John. She was with that Salvatore boy again. Probably getting her cherry properly popped from the looks of it. There's no way a person can produce that much sweat from just sparing. "

Anger flared up in her as she opened her mouth not willing to stay silent any further. "We were just sparing. Nothing happened and he certainly didn't pop my cherry. That's still intact the last time I checked."

"Watch your fucking mouth Elena. You will not speak to your mother that way do you hear me."

"Yes sir." She murmured wanting nothing more than to go upstairs.

"Good. Now go take a shower. You fucking stink."

Holding back her tears, Elena nodded going up the stairs to shower before she said something that she would regret.

"We can do this Elena. We can clench that thirst that's been going through both of our bodies for the longest time now. All you have to do is say yes." His voice said in her ear as her body trembled with want and desire.

"Yes." She whispered as a smile formed on his lips.

Their clothes feel away as their bodies found one another. Sure, it had hurt her at first but after the fact it didn't hurt at all. It was just her and him and that was all she could ever ask for. Shit. If she knew that this was this good, she would have fucked Damon earlier. But this alone was perfect. She couldn't imagine a better person to have lost her virginity to.

Her body felt as if she were on fire as his touch burned her skin making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Do you not feel a burning sensation? I feel like my skin is on fire."

"That's all a part of the change."

"What change?" she asked confused. Did the aftermath of sex really change you that much?

"You don't know? Look at yourself in the mirror Elena."

"What? There's no mirror inside- "but before she could say anything further, she turned her head to the side shocked at the fact that she was now seeing her reflection. It didn't even seem like her anymore.

The girl staring at back at her was not one she recognized as she moved Damon off her exposing her naked body that was shimmering with something besides the sweat that had occurred between them as she looked at herself. Her skin that had been covered with acne was now spotless. Her vision was now sharper, and her teeth were perfectly white as her hair was perfectly tamed and lusciously long. What the hell was going on here? This wasn't her. Was it?

"Damon- "she started as she sucked in a breath surprised that he was standing right beside her. How had he gotten to her so fast?

"It's time to wake up Elena." He said causing her to gasp as she woke up in her bed feeling as if she were on fire. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she in so much pain and why the hell did she have such a headache?

Throat on fire, Elena searched around her bed wondering when I n the hell she had fallen asleep as she grasped something cold that made her feel instant relief as she pulled it up to her to reveal Damon's necklace. Something told her to put it on as she went to the mirror and placed the necklace on herself as she felt the pain lessen making her wonder what the hell was going on with her.

Shaking her head, Elena got dressed in something that her parents would find suitable as she went downstairs to get some aspirin before she headed out to meet Damon and Bonnie in their special place to celebrate her birthday. As if she were in the mood to celebrate with the way her day had gone.

"You look like hell." Her mother said as she stepped into the kitchen going to the fridge to grab a glass of water and feeling extra snarky.

"I feel like it. I have the biggest fucking headache in the world, and I don't think it's going away soon."

"That's unfortunate."

"I'm going out tonight so try not to wait up." She reminded her knowing that she wouldn't give a fuck what she did if she was out of her sight.

"Are you going to see him again?" she asked knowing that she was referring to Damon. She wished she would just let her obsession with them fucking out of her mind.

"He's my best friend mom. Of course, I'm going to see him."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"And why the hell do you say that? You know Damon mom. He's been my best friend for years."

"He'll ruin you. You know that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you throwing away your life for some boy who's not even a fraction good enough for you."

"Like you did for drugs that fuck you up more than dad ever could. You're a fucking hypocrite."

"How dare you talk to me like that. I'm your mother."

"You're a monster." She snapped her headache splitting as she grabbed her head with both hands falling down to the floor as she heard glass shattering and her mother crying out.

"Fuck." her mother screamed as Elena looked up through tear stained eyes to see that her mother's glass that she had been holding had shattered in her hand. How the fuck had it done that? And why did her head feeling like it was splitting her in two. "John! John! Come fucking down here! Your devil child is at it with her shit again!"

Heavy footsteps pounded down the stairs as Elena collapsed to the floor struggling to catch her breath as her body felt as if it were on fire again. Why the fuck was this happening to her? Was she dying?

"What the fuck did you do? You stupid ass child. Get the fuck up, you're embarrassing yourself."

"I can't. I'm in too much pain. I feel like I'm dying."

"I don't give a fuck. Get on your feet you nasty slut. Take your punishment like you deserve."

"No." she struggled to get the word out, but she finally did. She was hurt. Why the fuck didn't they care?

A swift kick was sent flying to her stomach as Elena gasped in so much pain already that she couldn't believe they were going to add to it.

"I said stand up!"

"No!" she said louder feeling as if her blood was boiling.

A kick was sent to her face making her cry out as she crawled away. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get out of here.

"You're not going anywhere. You stupid bitch." Her father spat as he dragged her back causing her to scream and kick to try to get out of his grasp. He was going to fucking kill her. She knew he was. This was going to be the day he hit too hard. The day that she finally died. Hopefully her next life would be better than this one.

"Let me go." She growled in a voice unlike her own. What the hell was going on here?

"What did you just say to me?" he said squeezing her leg a little too hard.

"I said…. LET. ME. GO!" She screamed as the glasses and the windows shattered around them sending her parents flying back into the wall causing them to collapse unconscious. What the fuck had just happened?

Dark spots almost like stars danced across her vision as her stomach cramped up adding to the pain she already felt, but despite the black spots in her vision she could tell that she was no longer alone. Collapsing back onto the floor, she caught a glimpse of a blonde women walking towards her as a man's shoes that looked vaguely familiar.

The blonde women knelt beside her as Elena's breath came out in short painful gasp. She was slipping away. She could feel it. "You're safe now. You can close your eyes now. Everything will be taken care of soon. Help her up, we have to get her out of here." And before Elena could figure out the guy that was carrying her, her body finally gave in to her pain pulling her back into the sweet black once more.

With a gasp, Elena woke with a start as she looked around the room not sure where the hell, she was but knowing that she had to get the hell out of there. The pain was gone now, and she wasn't sure why. Shit. What time was it? Were Bonnie and Damon worried about her now? She had to find a way out of here.

Before she could find a way out of the room, the door swung open revealing four girls including the girl who had saved her as she cowered in the corner unsure if she was safe or not. What had happened to her clothes? She didn't remember owning a pair of pants this nice.

"What the hell did you do to me? Why don't I hurt anymore? And where the hell did these clothes come from?" she asked confused.

"I know you must have questions. I think I know just the person to answer them.," she answered as Elena was about to ask her who and stopped dead in her tracks as the person, she was talking about finally came into her view.

"Damon."


End file.
